Love Mission
by NCIS-CSI
Summary: Catherine and Brass is going to help Sara and Grissom get together... GSR...Cath/Sara friendship & Brass...
1. SaraCath

This is my first Grissom / Sara story.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

**(Sara)**

I was sitting in the locker room after a long night, thinking about my life and what I must have done to be treated so bad, first my nightmare of a childhood, when my teens in foster care and when my adult life where every think is going wrong the man I love don't love or care about me and if he does care he doesn't show it, and if he loves me when I don't understand why he is ignoring me all the time.

Maybe I should just leave but where would I go, I don't want to go back to San Francisco, I always wanted to see the city of Miami I think I will go there, I just have to pack and resign, and this time I will not stay just because he wants' me to or sends me a plant.

"I'm leaving for ever" I said I hadn't seen that some one had come in the locker room or that I had just said my last sentence out loud.

"You are what?" asked a voice from behind me, the voice sounded just like Catherine but why does she care, I know she told me to just ask him out but that doesn't mater when he turns me down, first time I asked was years ago after the lab exploded and he turned me down back then, what I don't understand is why I did what she said when I all ready had a feeling that he would turn me down again.

I got up from the bench and started to take my things out of my locker "I didn't know you where here" I said hoping she would just forget what I said or at least kip it to herself.

"You can't leave we need you Grissom needs you" she told me, she doesn't know that she is talking about know one needs me and especially not Grissom.

"No, no one needs me" I told her, I put my things in my bag pack where I have spare closes in, every thing should could be in it since I don't have many thing in my locker.

"What the hell are you talking about Sara of course we need you" Catherine was almost yelling at me, I put my bag on the floor and sat back down on the bench.

"No" I said, I took my legs up to my chest and put my head down between my legs and started to cry, I don't like crying in front of people and especially not in front of Catherine, but I couldn't hold it in any longer.

I could hear Catherine come closer to me, I don't know why she cares so much we aren't even friends, she came even closer to me and sat down on the bench beside me. "Sweetie what is wrong" she asked me, she put one of her arms around me and pulled me closer to her, and I put my head on her shoulder.

"I can't take it any more" I said to her hoping she would understand what I was talking about.

"Sweetie have you tried to ask him out again, I know you did years ago after the lab exploded, and normally it is the man who is asking the woman out, but Grissom just can't get his head out of his ass to see what is right in front of him" Catherine told me.

"I did" I wisped, hopefully she would understand she always knows what is going on or what people are talking about, and if she doesn't she will get it out of them.

"When?" she asked me I don't really feel like talking about it, but know mater what she will find out so I better tell her from the beginning, instead her dragging it out of me.

I looked down on my watch to see have long it had been since I asked him out the last time, "Around half an hour ago" I said, tears started to run down my cheeks again.

"Oh sweetie, he is an ass, do you want me to call Jim?" Catherine said, and I know for sure that Grissom is an ass and maybe I should let Catherine call Brass I need some advise. Ever since I started to work here I have seen Brass as a father figure and he treats me like I was his daughter and I like it.

"Could you?" I asked, I just want to go home and I'm sure Catherine will not let me drive on my own, and I don't want her to take me home it will just feel to weird, so I want Jim to take me home and when I maybe could talk to him.

"Of course, when he can drive you home and I will find Grissom and kick his ass for being a complete idiot" Catherine said wile giving me a big smile, I don't know why but when I'm sad and it has something to do with Grissom she is always on my side.

"Sure" I said I really need Brass.

Catherine took her cell phone out of her jeans pocket and dialled Brass's number, and she put it on speaker so I could hear what they are talking about _"Brass" answered a voice on the other end._

"Hi Brass I need your help" said Catherine, why is it she never says what it is she needs help with?

"_What is that Catherine?" Brass asked._

"I need you to take Sara home" Catherine told Brass, I hope he isn't doing something so he can't come and get me.

"_What happened?" Brass asked Catherine._

"Grissom turned her down" Catherine told Brass, there wasn't said any more, they both just hung up there phones and not even 5 minutes later Brass was standing in the door way to the locker room waiting for me to get my things so we could go home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I would like to know what you think…


	2. CathGriss

Chapter two is up…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

**(Grissom)**

What in the hell am I doing? Why do I keep turning her down I like her but I still can't get myself to give her a chance, maybe it's because I don't want to lose my job and I don't want her to lose hers ether.

One thing is sure this little guy in my pants really likes her, I can't even look at her without I become hard, and because I always turn her down I will have to take care of the little guy myself.

I unbuttoned my pants and pulled down the zipper, and took out my little guy, and started to please him, now it's just to hope that know one need my help, because I think I forgot to lock the door.

I can hear clicks on the floor out in the hall way, the only person making that much noise when she is angry is Catherine, some of the lab rats probably did something wrong.

Before I could turn my head towards the door it swung open and closed again, and right there in front of me stood a really angry looking Catherine, if she just got a little bit angrier I'm sure there would come fire out of her ears.

"Put that thing away" she yelled at me, I did what she said and put my little guy back in my pants, you will never know what she would do to you if you don't do what she says when she is angry.

"You wouldn't need to do that on your own, if you weren't so stupid" she kip yelling, I just hope know one is walking by my office, and what does she mean with I don't have to do it on my own.

"Hey wake up you idiot, try for once and think it your head and not your ass" there really most be something wrong I have never seen her so angry before and we have been friends for years.

"Would you calm down and tell me why you are so angry at me" I told her hoping to God it wouldn't make it worse.

"Why do you think, you turned her down once again, and we both know that you love her so stop begin an idiot" she didn't calm down but she at lest told me what her problem is. I can't believe that Sara has talked with Catherine and not just about any thing but about us, how could she.

Now that Catherine knows I'm really out on deep water, and I'm sure Brass knows it too since he is like a father towards her, he is probably taking her home right now.

I should take myself together and do something about my feelings, and I really should stop hurting her all the time, she will just end up leaving me and the lab at some point, and when a plant want make her stay.

"Okay stop yelling at me, I will make things good again" I told her hoping she would leave me alone so I could think of a plan to make it up to Sara.

"You better" she said and got up from her sit in the chair in front of my desk, and when she left the room. Thank God, now I can think of a plan.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know it is short, but there will be more soon…


	3. SaraBrass

"_Hi Brass I need your help" said Catherine, why is it she never says what it is she needs help with? _

"_What is that Catherine?" Brass asked._

"_I need you to take Sara home" Catherine told Brass, I hope he isn't doing something so he can't come and get me._

"_What happened?" Brass asked Catherine._

"_Grissom turned her down" Catherine told Brass, there wasn't said any more, they both just hung up there phones and not even 5 minutes later Brass was standing in the door way to the locker room waiting for me to get my things so we could go home._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

**(Sara)**

Brass was standing in the door way to the locker room waiting for me to get up and take my things, the minute he came Catherine left, I don't know where she was going but she said something about kicking Grissom's ass, I hope for his sake she just meant she is going to yell at him, because the shoes she is warring would probably get stuck and that would look bad.

Brass walked over to me and sat down on the bench beside me, he took my hand in his. His hands are always warm, no matter what weather there is out side.

"Come on lets get you home" he said standing back up and pulled me with him, he took my bag there was still standing on the floor, he was still holding my hand when we walked out the door and out to the parking lot.

He helped me inside the passenger side of the car, when we both had gotten or seat belts on he drove of towards my apartment, maybe when we get there Brass will go home so I can have some alone time to figure out what stat I want to move to, but I'm not so sure I'm that lucky he will probably stay for a little wile, or at least until he hears from Catherine.

Brass parked on the parking place in front of my apartment building, we got out of the car and walked inside and up to my apartment. I unlocked the door to let us inside.

When we got inside I walked in to my bedroom to chance my cloches, I don't like to have my work cloches on when I'm at home, after 10 minutes tops I walked inside my living room, Brass wasn't there I thought he had left when I smelled coffee from the kitchen.

Brass walked out from the kitchen not long after with to cups of coffee in his hands, he walked over to my couch and sat down, I walked over to him and sat down beside him, he gave me one of the cups.

"Don't worry sweetie, he will come around" Brass said, I just wish I could believe him, not that I would call Brass a liar I just don't think Grissom is going to get his head out of his ass, well at lest not any time soon.

"I wish I could believe that" I told him hoping he wouldn't get mad at him for not believing.

"He will when Catherine is done with him, trust me he will" Brass said, maybe he is right, maybe he will come around when Catherine is done with him.

Brass cell phone started to ring in the middle of our conversation "Brass" he answered, I couldn't here what the person on the other side was saying but Brass started to smile so I think it is something good, I will just have to wait till he is done talking to get to know he it is and what the phone call was all about.

The call didn't take long "Who was that?" I asked him, hoping he would give me an answer; the call could have been private.

"That was Catherine, after what she said she got knocked something inside his head, but what she isn't totally sure" Brass told me, that isn't really helping me out here, I still don't know if he likes me.

"Didn't he say any thing?" I asked hoping to get an answer.

"Something about he had to make a plan, but what it is, is for you to find out, now maybe we should get you to bed kido

You look tired" said Brass, I still haven't figured out why he calls me kido but one day I will.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading...


	4. BrassSara

_The call didn't take long "Who was that?" I asked him, hoping he would give me an answer; the call could have been private._

"_That was Catherine, after what she said she got knocked something inside his head, but what she isn't totally sure" Brass told me, that isn't really helping me out here, I still don't know if he likes me._

"_Didn't he say any thing?" I asked hoping to get an answer._

"_Something about he had to make a plan, but what it is, is for you to find out, now maybe we should get you to bed kido_

_You look tired" said Brass, I still haven't figured out why he calls me kido but one day I will._

_--------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter 4

**(Sara)**

"Come on kido and I will put you to bed before, I'm leaving" said Brass to me, he is always so sweet towards me, I need to find out why, it's almost like he is treating me like I'm his daughter, I know for sure that he is like a father to me, and he is the closed to a father I have ever had.

"Okay I'm a bit tired, but I'm only going to bed if you are staying till I'm asleep" I told him, I normally can't sleep because of the nightmares, but maybe if he is with me, it will be easer for me to fall asleep.

I'm not even sure I will be able to sleep after what happened today, I just have so much on my mind, and I just don't think I can find peace.

"Of course I will stay with you, you don't even have to ask, I was going to stay know matter what you would say anyway" said Brass, he's so sweet I wish Grissom could be more like him, when Grissom probably wouldn't have such a big problem with inviting me out, I don't really see what the problem is anyway, I know he or me for that matter could lose or jobs if anyone would find out, but it isn't like we can't do any thing about it, one of us could move shifts or one of us could find another job, it's not like I haven't thought about it before.

Brass helped me up from the couch and in to my bedroom where I took my pyjamas and went to the bathroom to take of my work closes and put on my pyjamas, when I was done with brushing my teeth and went back to my bedroom where Brass was sitting in the chair in the corner waiting for me.

He got up and walked over to my bed, where he pulled my cover down for me, when I was lying down he pulled the cover back up over me, he was lying to me to be like a father would lay his kid to bed, he kissed me on the for head "Nigh sweetie, if you need anything I'm sitting right over there" he said and pointed to the chair he had been sitting in not even 10 minutes ago.

**(Brass)**

After putting Sara to bed I sat back down in the chair in the corner of her bedroom, I hate seeing her hurting, and I can't really do any thing about it other that keep kicking Grissom's ass till he get himself together and ask her out, he better be planning something like Catherine said or else I will kill his sorry ass, know one is getting away with hurting my daughter.

I took my cell phone out of my pocket and before dialling Grissom's number I looked over to make sure that Sara was asleep so she wouldn't see me leaving, on the way out form her bed room I dialled Grissom's number.

"_Grissom" he said, _he is probably still at work, doing what ever it is he is doing when every body else went home for a good nights sleep.

"I hope you have a plan, the girl is heart broken" I told him trying not to keep my voice down so I wouldn't wake Sara up, she needs the sleep.

"_Hallo to you too Brass, and I don't have a plan yet but I will get there" he told me,_ I really hope he is right or else I will make sure he does something about it.

"You better get there soon" I told him, he knows I see Sara like a daughter, so I'm sure he also knows that I would do any thing for her, even if it means she will be moving to another Stat.

"_I will, I promise, but I have to go now" he said and when he hung up on me._

I'm going to get him back for that, know one is hanging up on me when I'm talking about something or someone there really matter to me, I went back in Sara's bed room and sat down in the chair.


	5. Night out

Chapter 5

**(Sara)**

I'm sitting in the break room drinking coffee and waiting for shift to end, it has been a long night, we had a double murder and Grissom has been ignoring me all night.

Catherine walked inside the room and walked straight over to the coffee maker, not long after the guys and Grissom walked inside too.

"Who wants to go out and have some fun?" asked Greg, that boy doesn't have anything else on his brain when party and fun.

"That would be great" said Catherine and sat down on the couch.

"Ya" said both Warrick and Nick.

"What are you all yelling about?" asked Greg who had just gotten inside the break room.

"We are going out you want to come?" Catherine asked Greg.

"Sure who is going?" asked Greg and Catherine, Nick and Warrick put there hand up.

"Aren't you coming Sara?" Greg asked me, I don't really feel like going out, but if they can get Grissom to come than I would maybe go with them.

"I'm not sure Greg" I told him and got up from the couch and walked out of the break room, on my way down the hall way I could hear the other begging Grissom to go with them.

I got my things from the locker room, and walked out to the parking lot where the others where waiting for me and even Grissom was there, so I should probably go with them: Grissom, Catherine and me took Catherine's car and Nick, Warrick and Greg took Warrick's car and we drove of towards the club closest to the lab.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - GSR - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**(Grissom)**

I can't really believe I went with them, going out and drinking isn't really me: my kind of fun is to read a book, or do a cross word puzzle.

In a way I'm glad that I came because I'm sitting in front of the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, I can't believe that the only thing I have been doing is hurting her for so long I can't even remember any more how long I have been denying that I have feelings for her.

About half an hour later both Catherine and Warrick had left, and the rest of us were pretty drunk, Nick and Greg was talking to some girl at the other end of the club.

"You look tired, maybe we should get you home" I said to Sara as I got up from my seat and walked around the table as good as I could and helped her up from her chair and together we walked towards the door, when we got outside I haled a cab, I helped Sara inside the cab and gave the cab driver Sara's address.

The cab pulled up in from of Sara's apartment block, I have him some money and when helped Sara out and up the stairs to her apartment, she had some trouble with getting her keys out of her pocket so I helped her, when we got the keys out I unlocked the door and helped her inside.

I helped Sara over to her couch and sat her down wile I locked her front door, I got her inside her bedroom where she lied down on the bed "Sara you have to get out of those clothes" I told her and got her to sit up.

"Can you help me please?" Sara asked me: I don't think I can control my self if I have to take her clothes of, why did I even take her home we are both drunk, we will just end up doing something we aren't ready for.

"Okay I will help you, but you better let me sleep on your couch, I'm to tired to go home" I told her and slowly pulled her shirt over her head: I didn't get time to put her shirt on the chair beside her bed before she was kissing me and pulled me shirt over my head as she pulled me down on the bed with her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - GSR - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Please let me know what you think.....


	6. After

I helped Sara over to her couch and sat her down wile I locked her front door, I got her inside her bedroom where she lied down on the bed "Sara you have to get out of those clothes" I told her and got her to sit up.

"Can you help me please?" Sara asked me: I don't think I can control my self if I have to take her clothes of, why did I even take her home we are both drunk, we will just end up doing something we aren't ready for.

"Okay I will help you, but you better let me sleep on your couch, I'm to tired to go home" I told her and slowly pulled her shirt over her head: I didn't get time to put her shirt on the chair beside her bed before she was kissing me and pulled me shirt over my head as she pulled me down on the bed with her.

----------------------------------------------------- GSR ------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6

**(Sara)**

I woke up because some one was kissing my shoulder, I can remember taken any one with me home I'm not like that, I turned around and so Grissom lying beside me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him, wile I covered my eyes with my hand: Why does the sun have to shine so much and my head hurts.

"I'm not sure, I can't really remember anything from after we where at the club…I think I took you home but I'm not sure" he told me, this is just great neither of us can remember anything about what happened earlier today.

"Do you think we did anything?" I asked him, on one hand I would like that something happened but only if he doesn't regret it and on the other hand I would have liked for him to ask me out on a date first.

"Well I'm pretty sure, since I'm naked, unless I just felled like sleeping naked" he said with a smile on his face, I don't know why he is smiling eater it's because he think he is funny or else it's because he would like for something to have happened.

"Well I'm naked too…so I think something did happen" I told him after I looked down under my covers to check to se if I was naked too.

"You don't sound so happy about it…I thought you wanted to be with me…but maybe I got the wrong thing out of you asking me out to dinner" he said looking down at the bed.

"No…No I do want to be with you…I had just hoped that you would have asked me out on a date or two before we where to sleep together" I told him, hoping he wouldn't hate me for it.

"I would have liked that too…but we can not turn back time and do things different" Grissom said why does he have to be so smart and why can't he just tell me how he feels about me, it would be a lot easier.

"I know that…I just hope you don't regret it" said I getting tears in my eyes.

"Hi…Hi you don't have to cry… I don't regret anything except telling you how I feel about you and I could at lest have asked you out" he told me as he dried away my tears with his fingers.

"How do you feel about me?" I asked him hoping he would answer me.

"You have to promise me you won't get scared away" he said: what can he have to say that it would scare me away.

"I promise" I said and took his hand in mine, it feels really good to just hold his hand.

"I love you" he said with a big smile on his lips.

"I love you too" I said back, matching his smile.

"Grissom" I said, there is something I have to ask him.

"Yes sweetheart" he said looking over at me.

"Did we use a condom?" I asked him, I have a feeling we didn't use one because there isn't one in the bin beside my bed.

"I don't think so… is there going to be a problem sweetie?" he asked me, oh god he is going to hate me.

"There is a big chance that I have gotten pregnant…since I'm not on the pill" I told him, looking down so he couldn't se the tears in my eyes.

"It's okay Sweetie what ever happens we will get trough it together" he told me and put one of his fingers under my chin and lifted my head up and kissed me right on the lips.

------------------------------------------------------ GSR ------------------------------------------------------

Please Review...


	7. Breakfast

"_Did we use a condom?" I asked him, I have a feeling we didn't use one because there isn't one in the bin beside my bed._

"_I don't think so… is there going to be a problem sweetie?" he asked me, oh god he is going to hate me._

"_There is a big chance that I have gotten pregnant…since I'm not on the pill" I told him, looking down so he couldn't se the tears in my eyes._

"_It's okay Sweetie what ever happens we will get trough it together" he told me and put one of his fingers under my chin and lifted my head up and kissed me right on the lips._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - GSR - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 7

**(Grissom)**

Why can't I remember what happened after I took her home last night, well it is pretty clear what we did because we aren't warring any closes, but I would like to remember our first time together.

She looked sad when she asked if we used a condom, maybe she is afraid I will live her if she gets pregnant, but it would be great to have a kid with her, she will be the most perfect mother ever.

"Sweetie are you hungry?" I asked her and turned over so I could look her in the eyes; she has the most beautiful eves I have ever seen.

"I could eat" Sara said, and leaned over and gave me a small kiss on the lips.

"Do you want to eat in or out?" I asked her.

"Could we stay in, I have some things in the kitchen" she said and gave me a smile.

"Of course we can, why don't you go take a shower wile I make something for us to eat" I said as I got up from the bed and started to get my closes on, Sara got up too, but instead of taking her closes on she went to the bathroom.

I went to the kitchen and started to look around to find the things I need to make Sara a good breakfast, after a lot of trouble to find the things, I started to make some pancakes.

When I was almost done with the pancakes I heard the shower turn off, and the bathroom door begin opened, I put plates and glasses on the table.

Sometime later Sara came out from the bedroom in a pair of light blue jeans and a black t-shirt: she looks good in those jeans.

"Are you ready to eat?" I asked her as I took her hand in mine and lead her to the table.

"Yes, what did you make" said Sara and gave me her big Sidle smile.

"Pancakes" I told her and helped her down on the chair.

"That sounds good" she told me, I like the sound of her voice: it angel like.

"Do you have the day off?" he asked me, maybe she want us to do something together.

"No, but I can take the day off if you want me to" I told her, I really hope she want to spend time with me.

"I just thought that maybe we could spend the day together" she told me with a small smile on her lips.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - GSR - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sorry for the short Chapter…I promise there will be more soon...


End file.
